Paula Nguyen
History (Submitted by Operator) Paula Nguyen: 1971 - 1987 Paula's childhood was spent in a rural farming community. She never knew her father and her mother was gunned down by an American in a bar when Paula was still a baby. Paula barely survived, being birthed after her mother died from her gunshot wound, on the day following "Victory in Vietnam Day". Paula was raised for five years by her aunt, but her aunt beat her regularly and soon Paula chose to go carve her own destiny. Paula survived for over a decade as a petty child criminal and until she had a chance encounter with the al Ghul sisters who hired her as a lookout while the sisters engaged in a clandestine meeting with a blond American in an expensive suit. After the meeting went off without a hitch thanks to Paula's spotting of patrol, allowing the meeting to be postponed until the coast was clear, the al Ghul sisters decided to bring Paula along with them. With Paula acting as a lookout, the sisters completed an extended mission in various Asian cities, installing what Paula would later realize to they were bombs. Paula saw the devastation she had helped create while drinking a glass of champagne with the al Ghul sisters as the news reports flooded in. To Paula's surprise after the initial shock, she felt a rush of elation, feeling as if she had taken the first steps in some form of karmic retaliation for all of her undeserved abuse. Paula's reaction was fortunate as the al Ghul sisters then decided she could be trusted to keep the secret of what they had done and gave Paula the antidote to the poison she had just drank. Tigress: 1987 - 1988 Trained as an assassin and declaring allegiance to the Black Glove, Paula became a proficient assassin, earning the name Namira, or 'Tigress' due to her preference of using a pair of Bagh nakh claws in combat. While in her training, she also caught the eye of another trainee, Lawrence Crock. Shortly after her training was completed, Paula was tasked to seduce an American politician, Robert Pullman. Paula got him in bed with her while Talia and Nyssa made certain the affair was caught on video. Pullman's campaign hinged his supposed Christian values so once he was shown the tape, he doubled his efforts to prove Ra's had no need to doubt him. Tigress: 1988 - 2000 Paula took a souvenir from her seduction of Robert Pullman, their child. After giving birth to Jade Nguyen and returning to active duty with the League, Paula was awarded with the blessing of Ra's al Ghul to marry her lover, Lawrence Crock. The two's wedding feast was spectacular. Some years later, Paula would have another daughter, this one with her husband. They named this daughter Artemis. Shortly after Artemis was born, Paula was made one of Nyssa al Ghul's personal handmaidens. Mrs. Menace: 2000 - Present During a HIVE attack, Paula was crippled while defending Nyssa's infant son. Paula wished to be killed if she was unable to serve the League, but Ra's al Ghul chose instead to send her to the United States to be a logistical coordinator of American activities. In this role, Paula has proven to be a true disciple and is regarded with high esteem by the Demon's Head.Network Files: Paula Nguyen Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Oracle) Paula is a devout disciple of Ra's al Ghul, much more than most inside the Inner Circle. Ra's al Ghul has offered her the use of the Lazarus Pit to heal her injury but Paula declined. I don't know if this is her having such firm convictions that the Pits are meant only for the truly worthy, such as Ra's and his family, or a belief that she couldn't be worthy. * (Submitted by Herald) According to Artemis, Paula enjoys city parks and arranges for contacts to meet her near park benches or use various park equipment for dead drop locations. To date, ARGUS has been unable to catch her in the act, possibly due to Paula being exceptionally perceptive and utilizing gear that detects ARGUS frequencies. Threat Assessment Resources * Safinat Dakhma Training ** World-Class Archer, Arbalist, & Markswoman ** World-Class Martial Artist ** Master Acrobat & Gymnast ** Master Infiltrator ** Master Seductress ** Expert Medic ** Expert Occultist & Alchemist ** Expert Swordswoman * Master Logistical Ability * Multilingualism ** Speaks 15 languages fluently, including Vietnamese, English, Arabic, French, Italian, Spanish, Russian, German, Chinese, Japanese * Excellent Multitasker * Impressive Computer Workstation ** Possible Apokalyptan or H'San Natall Upgrades Weaknesses * Paraplegic Trivia and Notes Trivia * Her father is Edward Blake. Notes * Paula Nguyen is a character from the Young Justice animated series, who was based on Paula Brooks / Huntress. * Mrs. Menace in the comics was one of Paula Brooks' aliases. Links and References * Appearances of Paula Nguyen * Character Gallery: Paula Nguyen Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Martial Arts Category:Marksmanship Category:Multilingualism Category:Occultism Category:Brown Eyes Category:Vietnamese Category:Married Characters Category:Archery Category:Submitted by Operator Category:Coordinators Category:Swordsmanship Category:Female Characters Category:Blake Family Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Seduction Category:Restricted Mobility Category:Acrobatics Category:27th Reality